the assassin
by shadow wairrior
Summary: so a lone mutant ends up in town asking Lance for help and then ends up in the institute against her will because she got shot. suck at summary's rated T for slight swearing.


_**Sorry for taking so long but I'm re-writing this. Again I apologize so I hope you like the new version.**_

_**Disclaimer: me no own x-men evolution, but the day I do will be the happiest day of my life, and others because I will make sure to bring the show back.**_

*5 years ago*

There was an award assembly in the gym at 'the academy'. There were chairs full of students on the gym floor, and the mentors up on the stage. Of all the groups of student's one group stuck out like a sore thumb. No one would go near the corner of the gym where they stood around and discussed battle strategies for their next mission. They were the top team and most respected, but in 'the academy' respect also means fear. They were called the 'Alfa team'.

Both the spies in the group were 8 one was Tabitha Smith she has blond hair, that is usually pulled back into 2 pom-pom pony tails, wears a red tank top with a black leather jacket, red leather jeans, and boots of any color, but today there a navy blue. She is also considered the 'wild child' of the group although she can become very serious when on missions, she also tricked her parents into thinking 'the academy' was a regular school. Then you have the other spy Laura Kinney, she has straight brown hair and always wears her leather uniform given to her by HYDRA, Laura is the most secretive of the group and although she majors in spying hydra pays extra for her to take all the classes.

Next you have the hackers first we have Katherine Pryde or Kitty, she is 8, and has brown hair that is always in a single pony tail with her bangs of to the side, she likes to wear a pink shirt with navy-blue capris, at first she was a run-away but ended up back home and convincing her parents to let her stay in school, she is also the preppy one of the group when she first came the school bullies would call her, her ever so hated nickname preppy-kitty, but since joining the group that has stopped along with all bully activity. The other hacker is Lance Alvers he has brown hair and always wears his black coat, with jeans, he was a run-away and now lives at 'the academy'.

Then you have the thieves. The oldest thief is Remy LaBeau he is 9, Remy has brown hair, and the most unique eyes ever, the whites of his eyes are black while his irises are red and his pupils just normal, he wears a blue and red shirt and jeans with a brown trench coat, Remy was put in 'the academy' by his father, Jean-Luc, to train in thieving for the thieves guild. Next you have Anna-Marie or Rogue age 8, she doesn't tell anyone her full name, she wears a black and dark green shirt and dark jeans, she came to 'the academy' because she lives nearby and her adoptive mother, Irene, let her choose whatever school in the area she wanted to go to.

After the two thieves you've got the assassins both age 8. First is Robert Drake, or Bobby, he has blondish hair, wears a blue shirt and tan jeans, he is another run-away who is currently living at 'the academy'. After Bobby, you have the second most secretive member of the group, Dian Maximoff, she has raven-black hair and blue eyes, she wears midnight-blue tees and black leather jackets with midnight-blue leather pants, Dian, or Dee as her team mates call her, she lives at the school but sometimes she leaves to go home. She usually stays with all the run-aways, and is always there to greet the new students. All she talks about is missions unlike her teammates who could easily be seen talking about random stuff and laughing. Well Laura never does that either.

At one corner of the gym sat the families, who actually know what the school is really for. The assembly was just about to start when a 9 year old girl walked through the doors. She had long black hair and blue eyes, and everyone knew that she didn't go to school here. Well mostly because all the students know each other. But to the surprise of the 'Alfa team' Dian stood up and went over to the girl.

"Hello Wanda." She said as she hugged the girl.

"Hey Dian." Wanda hugged back. They pulled back.

"You're the only one here, right?" Dian asked.

Wanda nodded, "Pietro wanted to come but I made sure to leave before he woke up."

"You mean before ten." Dian said as the two girls started laughing.

"And of course dad can't know what type of school this is. He'd pull you out immediately."

Dian nodded in agreement. "How long are you staying?" She asked.

"A couple of days. Any more than that, and we'd be in trouble."

"Well come on I need to introduce you to my team." Dian led Wanda to the back were the 'Alfa team' was sitting with their jaws wide open, and all at the thought of Dian smiling and showing happiness. Well except for Bobby he'd actually seen her like that a couple of times.

Dian introduced everyone right as the twins Annie and Kat came up. Annie and Kat majored in well anything involving illegal goods.

The girls looked at Rouge and Remy with wide smiles. "Good news," they said, "that really expensive diamond bracelet and matching necklace you stole from the principle, it sold for 3 grand a piece on the schools black market." Annie explained as Kat handed them 4 grand of it (the twins got part of the cut that's the deal).

Wanda had a semi-impressed look on her face after the two girls left, "Is that the sort of thing you guys do every day?" She asked.

Everyone nodded, "that was Annie and Kat, the twins, and co-owners or whatever, of the schools underground black market." Dian explained.

Wanda shook her head. "The teachers are always trying to find stuff out about it because there stuff goes missing and they know it gets sold on the market." Lance said. That earned a chuckle from Wanda.

Bobby and Dian exchanged a knowing look and both looked like they were holding back laughs which you could only see in their eyes.

"Well," Tabby said, "I really wish you could stay for the whole year. We've never seen Dian smile. Now only if we could get someone to make Laura smile that would be amazing." Laura just shook her head at Tabby as she walked off towards the direction of some HYDRA agents.

Kitty was smiling like she had a wonderful idea. "Tabby I just thought of something we could totally do after the award assembly." The two girls shared a look and at the same time said, "**PARTY."**

**Dian shook her head at the two, but then cringed when she realized they were gleaming at her, "and we're so going to drag you there." Tabby told Dee.**

**She rolled her eyes at the two girls and then told them apologetically, "Sorry but I can't go I have other things to do." Through this Tabitha was studying her movements and reactions intently.**

"**She's not lying," she concluded to Kitty, "she really has other things to do and from her reactions she's not going to just sleep." Wanda raised an eyebrow at finely detailed her conclusion was. Tabitha caught this, "being a trained spy I need to know when people are lying," she told her, "if I don't I might pick up the wrong info, and I also need to know when people are trying to stretch the truth, and I know every tell-tale sign for every person on this team."**

**Just then the principle called the 'Alfa team' up for their rewards. Dian turned to Wanda, "Why don't you stay here we'll catch up when it's over." As Dian walked up to the stage with the rest of the team Wanda caught Dee's hand go two her side as one of the twins, Annie, handed her some money. At this Wanda smirked knowing just how sneaky her sister can be. **

_**Alright if you guys don't review and this story disappears of the face of fan-fiction it's all your fault. Oh and even if I get a lot of AMAZING reviews I probably won't update for a little bit 'cause I'm going throe a move and it's a miracle I even found the time to wright this.**_


End file.
